


Bravo

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q gets kidnapped.





	Bravo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Random Prompt Table’s prompt Bravo. I honestly am not sure what to say about this drabble, other than I blame the fest. 👀
> 
> Thank you to Ki for the beta again.

”Perhaps,” Q says, deliberately slow and calm, ”I did not think this one through.”

Blofeld nods appreciatively. ”Perhaps not. It’s good to acknowledge one’s failings, though,” he says in a way that instantly makes Q’s skin crawl. 

They’re in a nondescript room, alone but Q can hear guards outside. He’s wearing clothes that aren’t his own, and his wrists are secured around the chair’s back. In short, he’s well and truly fucked.

”You weren’t my primary target, you understand, but you’ll be the perfect prize for after I’ve dealt with Bond.”

Q swallows. Yes, he’s fucked, both literally and figuratively.


End file.
